The present invention relates to labels and methods of producing labels that may be incorporated into plastic products, rubber products, and the like by fusion to provide security information and a graphic image. The present invention is further related to labels that provide security information, and labeled articles incorporating the labels.
Plastic and rubber materials are used to form and package a wide variety of products. However, many products or packaging may be subject to fraudulent or illegal sale or distribution. Additionally, plastic or rubber products or packaging may be subject to counterfeiting. For example, injectable and oral drugs may be packaged in plastic or rubber packaging, and these drugs may be subject to fraudulent sale or distribution. Such fraudulent use of plastic and rubber products may be detrimental to the health and safety of consumers. Additionally, the fraudulent sale or distribution of plastic and rubber products may adversely affect the profitability of manufacturers and sellers of the products and packaging.
There remains a need in the art for labels that provide authentication and verification of plastic and rubber products.